hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginta
|kana = ギンタ |rōmaji = Ginta |also known as = Sheep |name = Ginta |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Black |japanese voice = Takuma Suzuki |type = Unknown |affiliation = Hunters Association Zodiacs (Biology Division) |occupation = Poacher Hunter Zodiacs (Sheep) Ranger |image gallery = yes }} Ginta (ギンタ, Ginta) is a Poacher Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Sheep" (未, Hitsuji). He is also part of the Biology Division, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Appearance Ginta is a large man with an afro, thick lips and a thick black mustache around his mouth. He has muscular, hairy arms and chest. He wears a black tank top that has a flag resembling the Union Jack printed on the stomach area of it, two horns that look like those of a ram on the sides of his head, a pair of flip-flops, and a sheep fur cape. Personality Ginta seems to be an emotional and short-tempered man. During the 1st electoral meeting of the Zodiacs, he is the only member who cries over the death of Chairman Netero. When Pariston said that he intended to become the new chairman without an election, Ginta had a sudden outburst of rage, threatening to kill him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 Ginta is also in tears when he witnesses the similarity between Netero and his son. He also absentmindedly wishes to get to know Beyond Netero during the voyage and then go into adventure with him, only to be snapped by Cluck to stop daydreaming. Nonetheless, Ginta is not stupid. He is quietly aware about the reason why Hisoka comes to the election, whose intention is to judge the Hunters' powers. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death Ginta and the other Zodiacs are gathered to vote for a new Chairman of the Hunters Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 They are hostile towards Pariston, especially after he proposes himself as the new Chairman. Like the other Zodiacs, he is forced to follow Ging's rules to elect the new Chairman and during the 1st round of election he acts alongside Piyon and Kanzai as an inspector.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Despite disliking Pariston, during a meeting prior to the 3rd round of election, he swiftly blocks Kanzai's way with his huge body when the Tiger wants to attack Pariston. During the election, he acts as an inspector alongside Kanzai and Piyon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He then follows the election as a viewer and like everyone, gets shocked when Pariston leaves the position of Chairman of the Hunter Association, making Cheadle Yorkshire the new chairman. Dark Continent Expedition arc Ginta, along with the rest of the Zodiacs were surprised to learn Kakin is doing an expedition to the Dark Continent, especially when the leader the expedition turns out to be the son of the former chairman of the Hunters Association, a man called Beyond Netero. He along with the rest of the Zodiacs are given the assignment of hunting Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs meet to plan their next move. The meeting is interrupted when Beyond Netero himself calls and asks them to inform V5 of his capture and then requests a "give and take".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 The nine Hunters witness Cheadle and Beyond's following conversation from outside the cell.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Later, Ginta witnesses Beyond signing the contract with the terms the Hunters Association has set.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand, saying he has many. The first is how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. However Mizaistom asks Kurapika to talk to him outside the meeting room where Mizaistom explains to the younger Zodiac about the situation and asks him to keep his theory to himself for the time being. Afterwards, the Zodiacs sum up their preparations for the journey, with Ginta announcing that, as he expected, Knov will only go as far as the new virtual continent, and not to the Dark Continent. He has been searching for a replacement with the same ability level, although fruitlessly. He suggests the navigation from the New Continent to the Gate is left to Morel, since he has given his consent. Ginta is assigned to the Biology Division. When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Ginta is left flabbergasted by the announcement that a spy is likely to be hiding among the Zodiacs. Like the others, he agrees to reveal his powers. However, unbeknownst to him, Kurapika is using his dowsing to determine who is lying, and he is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 When the Black Whale finally departs, Ginta attends a meeting with three other Zodiacs, Sanbica Norton, Tokyarine and another Hunter.Hunter x Hunter, Chapter 359 Abilities & Powers Being a member of the Zodiacs, Ginta is one of the best Hunters. His authority in the Hunters Association is inferior only to that of Cheadle. Hisoka rated his overall strength as 90, a score higher than Kanzai's and Piyon's. He seems to be more perceptive than them as well, since he realized Hisoka was gauging the strength of the pro Hunters gathered to vote. Ginta is also very fast despite his size, intercepting Kanzai before the latter could even move a step with his whole body, sitting down in front of him. His massive build grants him reach over most opponent. References Navigation fr:Ginta Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Hunter Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Biology Division